


The Daily Struggles of Dirk Strider

by GallowsTyphoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Multi, Teen Pregnancy, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallowsTyphoon/pseuds/GallowsTyphoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk suddenly receives a call from Roxy after a long period of absence from her. He has a son. How is he, a seventeen year old failure, going to cope with being a dad? He's not sure either, but he loves little Dave more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. I'm open to suggestions and critique. Normal-life AU, family ties are a little different than canon. Family and friendships are the main focus, romance won't be the focus though there will be some.

He had no idea what to do.

Dirk Strider sat with his head in his hands feeling as though his world was crashing down. His friend Roxy had just called him after months of no contact. He could completely understand why she wouldn't want to talk to him or see him after what he had done. He'd fucked up big time and there really wasn't any way to apologize to her.

Dirk knew that Roxy had feelings for him. He loved her too, but not in a romantic way. How could he? She's amazing, sure, but Dirk was gay. To make matters worse, he was head over heels for their mutual friend Jake English. God, how he hated it. He hated that Jake would never return his feelings, that he had no choice but to hurt Roxy like that, and even worse that he would do what he had done. They both tried not to let their feelings get between their friendship. It was a nearly impossible battle, but they each tried for the other's sake. That's probably what lead to the whole thing. Dirk had been feeling down because Jake had actually  _rejected_ him, and Roxy, being the awesome friend she is, stepped in with alcohol and a shoulder to cry on. Dirk didn't actually drink much, so it knocked him over pretty hard. He didn't even remember what had happened after making a total loser out of himself to her. The evidence however provided a very clear picture as to the previous night's events.

He couldn't face her after that. He'd stepped on her feelings and tore them apart. He had no right to call himself her friend after that. He even turned to Jane for advice, but even she wasn't sure how to approach the situation. She was a bit worried about Roxy then, saying that she was acting strange even for her standards. He felt the worst.

But then, out of the blue, Roxy called him. He was stunned to see her name on the caller ID. He answered immediately. She sounded rough, as though she'd just run a marathon. Dirk would never be able to forget the words from that call.

"I'm at the hospital. Come see your son."

He was in shock. Petrified to the point that he didn't flinch even when his iPhone hit the floor. He wasn't even aware of his movements as he threw his shoes on haphazardly and raced out the door. He skidded to a halt in front of his truck, remembering that he'd left the keys on the kitchen counter. He retrieved them and sped to the hospital, not taking the extra second to grab a jacket. He'd endure the December cold; it was nothing compared to the pain Roxy must have gone through. He had made it there in record time.

As soon as he got there, it really sank in. Upon entering the room, he had to do a double take just to be sure it was real, seeing Roxy Lalonde there with a little bundle in her arms. He was about to cry. He wasn't sure what he was feeling.

"Roxy, I'm so so-" he began, but she cut him off.

"Come see him first. At least do that for the kid before I have to give him up."

Give him up? The words hung on him for a second, but he decided to leave it for later. Dirk did as she said and moved the small chair closer to her bed. Taking the seat, he held out his arms as she passed over the little bundle. He clumsily took him and listened to her instructions on how to hold him. He was so tense and afraid to move, afraid to make a mistake. He looked down at the infant that was his son.  _His son._ He looked just like him except for his hair. His hair was softer and laid flat where Dirk's, even from birth, stuck out at odd angles.

"I'm not sure what to name him..." Roxy looked off to the window. Dirk could sense the conflictions she was dealing with. She'd carried this kid with her, the product of years of dedicated feelings to the man she loved, for nine solid months. They were only seventeen years old so taking care of him would've been more difficult than anything they'd ever gone through before, but he could tell that deep down she didn't want to give him up. She spoke up again, "I've been talkin' to an adoption agency. There's a family, a really nice family, that could take him. Poor wife can't have kids. He'd be better off there, wouldn't he?"

Dirk felt an incredible wave of sadness and fear wash over him. He looked down at the baby boy just as he began to stir.

"I was over at Janey's for the night. I was afraid to be alone because I kept havin' these weird feelings. I woke up with contractions sometime around three am. I probably scared the daylights out of her," she laughed a tired laugh. "She went back to get some of the baby stuff I got him. I was so out of it, I couldn't call you myself until a little while ago." She looked him dead in the eye. "I wasn't sure if I should call you. I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea since I might not keep him."

He looked back to the baby, hesitating so much he almost couldn't move. The little one was awake now, trying his best to move his arms. Looking up at Dirk with the brightest red eyes anyone had ever seen, he made the sweetest little baby sounds. Dirk couldn't let this kid go. He already loved the kid too much. He smiled.

"David Strider," he said. Roxy gave him a confused "what". "Dave. That's gonna be this lil guy's name."

"But Dirk-! Do you even know how to take care of a kid? An' what about school? You're seventee-"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him. I might not have a plan, but I can't just let him go. Come on, Rox, I'll have you and Janey to support me." He hesitated, trying to figure out what to say. "I'll get the nurses to show me how to take care of him for now and... and I'll get those dumb parenting guides or whatever."

"Dirk Strider, you can't be serious!" she said but she knew he wouldn't give up. She sighed. "Fine. Take him. But I'm not helping. Dirk, look I... I'm moving back with my family next week, and... I wanna leave all this behind me."

"This...?" Dirk asked but he was afraid of the answer.

"All of it. These feelings, this dumb life I had here. Dirk, I don't think we should keep contact." She looked up at him with so much pain in her eyes it broke his heart. He couldn't say anything. He didn't have any right to. "I'll sign all the stupid paper work, he'll be all yours, but  _please_ ," she whispered the word, "if it gets too much for you, give him up."

* * *

The nurses didn't really like Dirk. They obviously thought that a seventeen year old boy had no business raising a baby on his own, but he didn't really care. He tried his best anyways. Jane laughed at him when he smiled in triumph, having finally learned how to change a diaper. It was awful. Jane could do it without batting an eyelash. He thought women must have superpowers or something being able to stomach the stench that comes along with changing diapers. He guessed moms were just that awesome. Dirk was also shown how to feed little Dave and how to burp him. He teared up while feeding him a bottle and later as he rocked him to sleep. Even Jane couldn't help but smile at him.

Jane was supervising Dirk's lessons on how to be a dad, and once the nurses finally shooed him out, she put on her general look.

"Alright, Mr. Strider, now it's my turn. First, we need to move all of Dave's things to your apartment and set up a nursery. I know you have that guest room so we'll clean it up and use it. After that, we have some other things to collect and I'll help you clean up anything potentially dangerous."

"Does that mean I have to put up all my swords?"

She actually looked appalled. "Yes!"

He gave a joking salute, "Ma'am, yes ma'am."

They climbed into his truck and over to Roxy's first. Jane commanded Dirk to stay put as she loaded up what Roxy had collected so far. Mostly, just a lot of baby clothes, formula, a few toys and his crib. What had been brought to Jane's was at the hospital with Roxy and would come home with Dave. They dropped the load off at the apartment.

Jane then said, "He won't need anything too spectacular unless you just feel like it. Shall we make our way to the room?"

"Dear Janey, it almost sounds as though you're trying to seduce me," he joked.

"Oh, of course!" she said with a wink and a giggle. She carried much of the load in by herself while Dirk got the crib. "Set the box over by your bedroom door for now. We'll get back to it after the room is clean."

Cleaning the room hadn't been too difficult. Dirk had mostly used it as a place to store his many weapons and chill out on the computer. They moved the pc to the living room and all the cheap swords to Dirk's room. "Geeze, Dirk, did you rob an anime convention or what?"

"Sort of."

"You should probably sell these."

"Awh, but why? I like them, maybe Dave will like them too when he's older."

"You'll be needing a lot of money, especially since Dave's on formula. You don't have a job right now, so selling those swords and using that until you find one is your best option."

"Guess I can't rely on my parent's money for everything now, huh?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Jane was right of course, but how would he even go about getting a job?

They then set up the crib, with much difficulty. The thing was like an impossible puzzle to solve. Since when were cribs this complicated? Dirk wasn't even sure that all the correct pieces were there, but sure enough, after a few hours of stumbling around and a few curses, Dirk finally set it up. He breathed a sigh and dramatically fell to the floor. "So, what's next, General?"

"Pick up your mess, Mister." She pointed. He began to wonder if her mom was strict, because Janey had all the authority of the cool but strict mom figure. Dirk set out through the remaining rooms of his apartment, picking up any weapons that he had collected to any other object that looked suspicious. He hadn't really realized how bad his anime weapon obsession was until then. Maybe Janey was onto something when she suggested selling them. At some point during the clean up, Jane let out a roar of frustration at some messages on her phone. "Oh, that stupid, stupid boy."

"Problem, Janey?" Dirk asked from the floor in front of his table, as he picked up some silverware that had lain forgotten after being dropped.

"Jake! I swear. Why did we ever like him?" She grumbled some more but Dirk just laughed at her.

"Is he seriously at it again? When will he ever learn?" They launched into a hilarious slam fest about Jake. It was kind of funny how their friendship had almost been ruined by the same guy, but had somehow bonded even stronger over him. A few years ago, he and Dirk had something, not quite a relationship but something a bit more than friendship. Dirk felt bad about it then too because he knew Jane liked him as well, but he didn't let it stop him. Then, they had a falling out and Jake ran off to Jane. She wouldn't have any of it; she lost it with him and set him straight. They were all still friends, but Jake apparently still wanted a bit more from Jane and occasionally pestered her about it.

"Don't worry, I'm not ever going there again. I'm not dealing with his relationship tomfoolery ever again. He can just keep being a pal."

Dirk nearly snorted, "Did you really just say 'tomfoolery'?"

"And what's wrong with the word?!" she huffed in response.

Yeah, Jane was probably his best friend. Maybe if he had gone to her that time, they wouldn't be in this situation...

* * *

Dirk and Jane still had a bit to get done before they could call it quits. Jane called the orders and the two set out for Babies R Us.

"What all do we need here? I thought we had everything," Dirk asked.

"Not quite. Roxy only bought enough for the diaper bag for the hospital. She hadn't planned on keeping him for long. She only bought the other things on impulse. She claimed it was the only way to stop herself from buying alcohol." Jane sighed and shrugged.

"Buying random baby things?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So she says. Let's get started, shall we?" And off they went into the depths of the store. Dirk couldn't help but feel like he was a toddler walking with his mom. Everything in the store was so... adorable and soft. Pastel colors, plush toys and cute books that read themselves. He smiled to himself. He knew he'd end up spoiling the kid as much as his wallet allowed.

"Let's get him some cool space bed sheets."

"Why space?"

"Because space is cool and maybe I can convince him I'm the Doctor."

"Dirk, you're not smart enough for that," she smirked at him.

"Now just what is that supposed to mean?"

They went through the sections until they got to the care section. Jane added two packs of diapers, a set of bottles, a bottle warmer, and a set of pacifiers to their cart.

"Do we really need that many diapers?" Dirk was beginning to worry about the costs.

She stifled a laugh. "Trust me, you never want to be without an extra diaper. I'll help you pay for everything today, but you'll have to pay me back. Dad won't be too happy with me if I give you all of my money."

"Mr. Crocker doesn't really like me all that much, does he?"

"He's convinced you're a no good evil-doer with a hobby of destroying young girls' lives," she giggled. He wasn't sure if she was entirely serious or not.

Jane also added wipes and a few more infant care products. She suggested a bounce chair too and went out to hunt for one. Meanwhile, Dirk headed for the bedding section. He found the coolest space bedding set and grabbed a baby monitor too. Jane came back with a smallish box in her arms.

"I found one you might like. It's a rocket ship bouncer." He got a few funny looks from the other shoppers as he bounced and nearly squealed in glee. Jane snorted at him and giggled. "I think that's all we'll need for now. There's enough formula to last you more than a week but I can bring you more if you need me to."

Dirk hugged her. He was so grateful for her help that he couldn't put it into words. "Thanks, Janey."

Knowing she had his back, he felt a bit more confident.

"We'll bring this to your apartment and then you can bring me back to the hospital lot. I want to check on Roxy before I head back. Cherish your sleep tonight; it'll be the last full night of sleep you'll be getting."


	2. Chapter 2

 

The previous day seemed to have happened in a rush. Dirk found himself wondering if it were a dream. He sat up in bed, almost in a daze, and thought over it. Before he could come up with an answer of his own, Dirk's phone buzzed at him with a message. He read the text and responded. The conversation was short.

_Janey: I'll pick you up at 10, be ready!_

_Dirk: What for? Something happening today?_

_Janey: Did you hit your head?_

_Janey: You're supposed to bring Dave home today. Your truck won't fit the two of us plus the car seat! :B_

That was about it. It was only 7:30, earlier than Dirk is usually up when he doesn't have school. On that note, he reminded himself that he was still enrolled and needed to take care of it. Jane was still attending but had taken sick days to help him and Roxy. She really was a reliable friend. Heck, if she hadn't been around, Dirk wouldn't have been able to handle the situation as well as he did. She'd managed to help him keep his head, whether she knew it or not. It was also thanks to Jane's good saving habits that they'd had enough to cover the supplies bought the previous day. Her dad was less than pleased, but Jane was resolute. She was sure that Dirk would repay her and he had made a promise not only to her but to himself that he would.

Having plenty of time between now and Jane picking him up, Dirk set out for the nearest book store. He felt incredible embarrassment as he headed for the parenting section. He sat for some time on the floor with several books and guides strewn about. Dirk had no idea how to know if these were reliable or not. It all looked foreign to him. The workers were getting a little annoyed with him; apparently, they didn't like it when you sat in the store for long periods looking at the books but not buying anything. A rather pretty older sales associate approached him and knelt beside him. Dirk was so focused on the pages in front of him that he had no idea she was there.

"Sir, is there anything I can help you with? You look a bit troubled." When she spoke, he was so startled that he jumped and dropped the book he had been rifling through. Her voice was soft, almost motherly.

He hesitated for a moment but finally said, "C-can you recommend one of these parenting books?" A blush had secured its place on his freckled cheeks.

"Did your mom send you for it? Or is it a gift?" her tone shifted from slightly annoyed to slightly amused.

Dirk's throat felt tight. He really didn't want to see the look of disappointment on her face when he told her that it was for himself. It was kind of stupid to admit to himself, but facing that expression was something he feared about as much as running through traffic. He paused uncomfortably, his fingers twitchily moving across the pages of the book he had held as he picked it back up. He decided to grow a backbone and tell her the truth but he couldn't look at her as he did so. "It's actually for me, ma'am."

The look on her face was shocked rather than disappointed. "Oh, but you look so young..."

He sighed, still a little shaky but more confident. "I am. I only just found out, but I wanna give him a good life. I want him to know that he's loved." He looked at the associate as he spoke this time, "I really want to be a better parent to Dave than my parents ever were to me."

The woman was shocked but clearly admired him for saying so. She picked looked through the other books that Dirk had strewn about, stacked them neatly and gave him one. "This one and that one you're holding are very good references. They were very helpful to me and I'm sure they will be to you." She returned the books to their proper shelf.

Dirk thanked her and headed for the registers at the front. He placed the books on the counter, smiling a bit to himself. He didn't really take note of the cashier until the man spoke. "Strider. They finally kick you out of school?"

Dirk looked up into the greasy face of Jude Krieg, one of the most well-known drop-outs. Dirk and Jude had shared a particular dislike for each other throughout their schooling. Jude had finally given up on academics after only 2 and a half years of high school. Dirk didn't say anything to him, but shoved the books forward and gave him a look that clearly translated to 'shut up and do your job'. Jude complied only because his manager, a particularly mean looking old woman, was staring him down.

"Parenting? What'd your mom spit out another brat she didn't like? Or did you knock up some stupid whore?" He gave the total with a particular nasty smirk.

"She's not a whore and she's certainly not stupid," Dirk muttered quietly. He handed over the cash and took the change.

Jude took on a look of nasty glee. "So you  _did_  get someone pregnant! I bet it was that Lalonde chick. Whole school knows she's been after your dick for-"

Dirk didn't let him complete the sentence. He collected his things and gave a particularly malicious glare to Jude as he turned to leave. "Roxy is one of the most amazing and strong women I've ever met. I don't wanna hear you talk shit about her ever again."

Dirk didn't listen to whatever it was Jude said to him as he walked off. He tried to focus only on the fact that in a little less than an hour, he'd be welcoming home his little Dave for the first time.

* * *

Dirk got back to his apartment at the same time Jane arrived to pick him up.

She greeted him with her sweet dimpled smile and said, "Your chariot awaits, Prince."

He did a mock swoon and a sigh for effect. Laughing, he said, "Lemme go drop this stuff first."

"D'you go to the book store?"

He blushed slightly. "Yeah. I got two of those dumb parenting guides."

She poked at his side, "And I bet you were just mortified, weren't you?" Her tone was mocking and babyish. Dirk flushed a deeper red and muttered grumpy words as he made his way to her car. It was a small, four door sedan. A modest car that was neither too old nor very new. It was in good shape and, not surprisingly, blue. Jane loved the color about as much as Dirk enjoyed orange.

They made their way to the hospital. There was almost no traffic, not surprising for a suburban area at ten a.m. on a weekday. Everyone was either in school or at work, with the exception of Jane, Roxy and Dirk. Jane grabbed her jacket from the back seat and the two crossed the lot.

"Nervous?" asked Jane, a touch of concern in her voice.

"A bit," Dirk replied, "but not too bad." He gave her a reassuring smile, and they proceeded. Jane wanted to stop at Roxy's room one last time to say goodbye since she'd be leaving that afternoon. Dirk waited by the door; he was so sure that Roxy wouldn't want to see him. He kept his eyes on his feet and shut them tightly when he heard the door open. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Take good care of him, Strider."

He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He felt like the worst. All he could do was hope that one day she'd truly be able to forgive him, but until that day, he would keep beating himself up for his mistakes. Jane put her arm around his and led him in the direction of the nursery. She tried her best to get his mind out of the negative with a bit conversation to no avail. She knew that he wouldn't be in this funk for long. As they reached the nursery, Dirk stopped. He suddenly felt like he couldn't do it. Like he wasn't good enough. There's no way he could be a good dad to Dave.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Dirk. Now is not the time to get cold feet. Let's  _go_ ," Jane urged him on with a firm shove at his back. She kept it up until they got into the room. A nurse was tending to the newborns. "Go on," she urged again.

Dave was awake, and by the time Dirk had managed to move himself over to his side, he had began to squirm and cry softly. Dirk felt a slow warmth crawl over him at the sight of Dave's precious ruby eyes. He gently lifted him from the cradle and held him carefully in his arms. Dave's cries subsided into soft coos. He so sweet and small. Dirk was amazed that such a tiny thing could be a live, but sure enough, he was there. He was there in Dirk's arms, his father's arms.

At that moment, Dirk felt that he could finally accept the role of father.

Jane was getting used to barking out orders at Dirk by now. She instructed him on how to correctly install the car seat into her car.

"When you put him in, make sure the clip is snug but not tight. Do it slowly. You should be able to slip you finger between." She demonstrated the checks so that he'd know. She was a bit afraid that he'd make mistakes, but that's what she was there for. "And I'd recommend trading that truck for a car."

Dirk resembled a confused puppy at this remark. "But why? I like my truck..."

"I don't think it's as safe as a car would be. Babies are better off in the back seat, and I'd recommend keeping him rear-faced until about two. Some people stop at one but recent statistics and experts have urged parents to extend rear-facing," said Jane matter-of-factly.

"You really know your stuff, don't you?" He scratched his head and she shrugged in response. Jane took her place behind the wheel and Dirk climbed in the back with Dave. His diaper bag took Dirk's earlier place in the front passenger seat. "Almost home, Lil Man," he whispered to Dave. He reached over and touched his little hand. Dirk nearly melted as five little fingers closed around one of his own.

Jane giggled at him from the driver's seat. "You look more like an excited older brother than a father."

He laughed, "'Bro Strider'. Kinda has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

The trio finally arrived at Dirk's apartment. With everything that had happened over the last couple of days, Dirk couldn't tell what would happen next. Everything still seemed so surreal, like a dream or as if Dirk were living someone else's life. Dirk carried Dave and the diaper bag while Jane moved the car seat from her car to Dirk's truck. She followed him up after doing so. When she walked in, Dirk was just setting a sleeping Dave into the bouncer.

"I'll stay for a little while since I don't have anywhere to be. Oh, and I can babysit for you sometimes if I'm not at school."

"Thanks, Janey. I dunno what I'd do without you."

She giggled, "You'd be a mess."

"You're probably right," he chuckled. Dirk stroked Dave's cheek tenderly and said, "Welcome home, Lil Man.

* * *

Dirk had it easy while Jane was there since she loved helping out with Dave. Jane liked babies and was really good at handling them, unlike Dirk. He was clumsy and unsure of what to do half the time, but she'd helped him quite a bit over the past days. He was really nervous finally being alone with Dave. He was asleep at the moment and Dirk wasn't sure what to do with himself. He walked around the apartment without any real idea what to do. What do parents even do when they aren't taking care of their kids?

He knew Dave would probably be waking up soon. He set up everything to prepare a bottle. If he prepared it before, it would mean a shorter wait time for the kid. He also set aside a blanket, the wipes and a diaper. Striders were always prepared, he thought to himself. After he had done that, he sat down and surfed the channels. For having so many channels, there was never really anything good to watch. He thought he should try to catch as much good programming as he could before he had to give up his satellite tv. It was better, after all, to live on the cheap side for now. He could just stick to DVDs of movies and cartoons until he could afford the satellite again.

Since most kids would be in school right now, there weren't any good cartoons on. He did however find the BBCA channel and settled in to a rerun of Doctor Who. That, he decided, was a show that would never get old despite his usual preference of cartoons versus live action. He looked over his entertainment system, scanning his current collection of DVDs. There were a lot of cartoon movies from when he was a kid, even some series he enjoyed. Nothing really classified as infant or preschool programming. He remembered reading that babies should be stimulated when they're little. Whatever that really meant, he decided that he should pick up a few of those education cartoons. Dirk could sit through those dumb counting and vocabulary centered series if it was for Dave. He even thought it would be a more fun way for him to learn. Learning was supposed to be fun, wasn't it? For now, it didn't matter a whole lot. Dave was still too busy growing and learning how to move properly to care about tv very much.

Just as the episode had kicked off, Dirk heard Dave stirring through the baby monitor. He kept it near when he let Dave sleep in his crib. Since it was still early, he had not moved the little one into his bouncer. Dirk was on such high alert, he didn't even feel tired despite being up every few hours of the night to take care of his son. He still wondered whether he had what it took to call himself Dave's dad. He was his father, but he hadn't been for very long. He knew it would get tougher from here on, and he also knew that he couldn't count on Jane to come to his rescue every time.

His thoughts were interrupted by Dave's cries through the monitor. They could be heard from his room too; the only doors Dirk allowed to stay closed now were the bathroom door and the front door. Both bedroom doors were open at all times. He moved swiftly. First to the kitchen to finish the preparation on the bottle and then to Dave's room. He thought it amazing how something so little had so much power. Whether anyone believed it or not, even newborns had amazing strength. Dirk loved letting Dave hold his fingers. He thought it was so sweet and amazing at the same time. His voice had a lot of power to it too. Dave could probably be heard throughout the complex. His neighbors were a little annoyed and even a little worried hearing him whenever he woke up the previous night. They didn't know that anyone in the building had been expecting a baby and were even more surprised to find out that it was the quirky teenager in room 413. No one had made a complaint yet, something that Dirk was incredibly thankful for, but the older woman across the hall offered to help Dirk with the baby if he ever needed it.

As Dirk sat on the couch, holding Dave in one arm and feeding him the bottle with his other hand, he thought about letting the woman look after him sometime soon so he could go looking for a job. What was her name? Perkins, he thought, Mrs. Perkins. She'd been the owner of the old library before she retired. He wondered exactly how old she was since she surely didn't look her actual age but actually looked a lot younger. She certainly wouldn't be Dirk's first thought of a retired old woman.

He felt the tiredness catch up with him then. He went through the proper procedure, burping Dave after he finished his bottle. He fell asleep again not long after. Dirk was amazed how much babies could sleep. He settled into the couch again, Dave nestled against his chest, and also fell asleep.

The nap was much deserved, but not nearly long enough. Within a short time, Dave awoke crying again. Dirk checked his diaper and recoiled once more at the smell. He'd probably never get over that.


	3. Chapter 3

Dirk had left Dave in the care of Mrs. Perkins, the retired old woman who lived across the hall. She was happy to have him for the day and he felt she was more than capable of handling him. He needed to take care of things at school and had planned to go on the soonest Friday. When he arrived, he got a few waves and a few questioning looks. He hadn't been there for a week and a half so it was no surprise.

He'd arranged with his parents to meet there that morning. They didn't care that he was dropping out of school. In fact, they didn't care what he did at all as long as he wasn't around them. They didn't like him and hadn't since he was a kid. At first, they were overjoyed that their little son was so smart. He was unusually smart. He'd shown this when he was little by his love of taking things apart and tinkering with them. By the time he was eight, he could build simple machines to carry out menial tasks. By 10, he could build robots that could walk, talk and had a certain degree of intelligence. It was around the time that he made his favorite two robots, Sawtooth and Squarewave, that his parents had shown an aversion to his skill. By 13, he'd created a copy of his own personality in the form of an artificial intelligence, his auto-responder, Hal. Hal had given him a lot of grief, especially when it came to his feelings for Jake. It even began to wear on his patience after a while of it, and he began to think the "irony" of his creation wasn't as funny as it had been before. He'd put the program to rest about a year ago, though he still kept him. Not long after, his parents had caught him in a compromising situation with Jake; it led to their eventual split, Dirk's rejection, and his living on his own. His parents, having finally had enough of their odd son, threw him out.

He'd been luckier than others in his being kicked out. His parents paid for his apartment. Dirk suspected it was because of their fear of others' judgement. They were happy as long as he wasn't around them. Dirk felt that any parent who would react in such a way to their own child wasn't worth the trouble; he agreed to their terms and moved into the apartment he now shared with Dave. He had a feeling that things would change soon however.

Since his parents had not arrived, he decided he would first go return his books to their respective teachers. He almost looked forward to seeing this place for the last time; the subjects were all a bit too easy for him, especially the math. His math teacher didn't like him a bit because he was better at the subject than she was. When he dropped by her classroom to return his textbook, she decided to try one last time to get a rise out of him.

"Exactly how does such a smart student get caught up doing something so  _stupid_?," she asked.

Dirk actually laughed at her comment and replied, "I've been trying to figure that one out myself, ma'am."

Upon finishing his errands, he returned to the office. He sat there for a while chatting with the receptionist.

"So what's the story, Strider? I know there's a reason you're dropping out and I know it's not that you're getting bored," her accent was a bit heavy, but that's to be expected given that they lived in Texas.

He thought about telling her the whole story but decided to keep it simple. "I did something stupid and... well, I have a son now."

Her eyes lit up, happy to know a bit of gossip. Surely it got boring working in a school, but something like this must be more fun to talk about. "No  _way_! Oh, boy, you've gotta tell me about him." She inched closer, leaning on her elbows.

He smiled at the thought of Dave. "He looks just like me, but he's got his mom's hair. He's such a sweet kid; he hardly ever cries and never gives me trouble."

She gave him a sympathetic look that Dirk didn't really like. "You should've brought him with you, hun."

He shook his head. "He's still a bit too small." He smiled again, "He was so small when I first held him. He's getting bigger so fast..."

She smiled too sweetly, but then looked to the door. Her expression changed to one of worry, and Dirk immediately knew why. His parents had come in at about the same time as he had been talking about Dave. His mother looked shocked beyond her limit and his dad had a look of extreme disappointment.

His mother looked at him accusingly, "Why did you not think to tell us sooner?" Her voice was a deadly whisper, "Dropping out is one thing, but a child at seventeen?"

His father shook his head. "I have half a mind to take it back, make you come home, even make you stay in school."

"But you're going to make me take responsibility for my actions?" Dirk predicted his next words.

"Indeed," his father looked angry at the attitude Dirk was taking. "You'll get a job immediately if you don't already have one, and you'll take care of this kid with all you've got."

Dirk was almost bored. "And I guess that neither of you will be helping me and that you'll stop paying for my apartment?"

An angry vein pulsed in his father's forehead. "Yes."

"Well then, let's get this taken care of so I can go out job hunting. I could've already been doing that but you guys were late." They went back to the counselor's office with his mother's mutters of "so rude" and "insufferable brat".

* * *

It took longer than he would've liked, but Dirk was finally out in town searching for a job. Jane had found him a few good places to look at. He checked those first. He started with the food places and picked up their applications, but the managers didn't seem to like him that much. The next place was next to his favorite coffee shop. He was surprised that he'd never really noticed it even though he passed it nearly every day. It was called 'Fourth Avenue'. He thought the name was kind of strange and wondered why it had the name since it was located on Eighth Street.

Upon entering, he noticed the rather large music section. He had half a mind to browse it as it looked pretty promising. Instead, he made his way to the counter. It was a large shop as far as places go in this part of town. It probably did well enough. He didn't see anyone in the little alcove behind the counter, even after calling out, "Hello?" He decided to look around the shop a bit more. There were a lot of typical things about the shop: stacks of old and newer movies, piles of toys, racks of clothes of all kinds, and a section dedicated to musical instruments. The creak of an opening door echoed softly through the place. A middle-aged man with a long ponytail and a dreamy look about his eyes walked through the back door and up to the counter.

"Sorry, man. Didn't think anyone would come up around now. It's usually slow about this time of day." He smiled welcomingly.

"That's okay," Dirk thought this guy might be a little funny. "I'm Dirk Strider. I'm looking for a job."

The man's look became a bit more serious as he studied Dirk. "You seem like a good kid. I usually don't hire anyone under 18. How old are you?" Dirk replied with his age. "Seventeen, huh? Well, I think I can make an exception this time. You look like a pretty cool kid."

Dirk was a little confused. "Don't I need to fill out an application or do an interview?"

"Nah," the man laughed. "Why should I? I've never hired a bad kid in all the time I've owned this place. Name's Clark Mills. Call me Clark, no 'Mr.' or 'sir' business." He smirked. "I kinda like my name. My mom named me after Superman."

Dirk laughed, "Cool."

"You bet," replied Clark. "So, Strider, when can you start working?"

"Right away, if that's okay," he hesitated again. He wanted Clark to know that it was important that he started working as soon as possible, but he didn't want the man to think that he was using it as a sob story to get what he wanted.

"You in a situation, kiddo?" There was something about this man that Dirk couldn't put his finger on. He decided he liked Clark.

"Yeah. I got a kid, a little boy. He's still real small and I'm on my own taking care of him."

Clark looked him over again thoughtfully and smiled. "Then, how about tomorrow ? I open at eight am. and close at ten pm. Weekends are optional," he said the last part with a sing-song voice.

"You got a deal."

* * *

Dirk sent a message to Jane to let her know that he'd found a job. She was incredibly happy for him, of course, but she gave him a warning to save and spend wisely. She always looked out for him. It felt like he'd known her forever even though he'd only known her since middle school. He'd known Roxy and Jake forever. He thought that maybe the reason why he was closer to them than Jane was because he'd always known that she had also had feelings for Jake. He almost treated her as a rival for the longest time. Only recently had their friendship become solid.

He was often reminded that he should've been going to Jane for help instead of Roxy. He felt kind of stupid for not doing so.

Dirk decided he should pick up something to make for dinner that night. He was happy that he knew how to cook. They might not be very extravagant meals but they were edible. He saw some good items on sale and bought enough for three. He decided that it was a good excuse to see his friends again so he invited Jane and Jake over.

He took the groceries inside and then stopped at Mrs. Perkins' apartment to pick up Dave. The little guy was smiling and making the sweetest sounds when she handed him over. Dirk was glad to know that he had someone to look after him. He explained to Mrs. Perkins that he'd gotten a job and asked if she could watch him in the mornings. He would ask Jane when she got there if she would look after him when she's not in school. He felt a bit bad for taking so much of the old woman's time. She gladly agreed and wished him luck with his job. He didn't think he needed the luck this time but thanked her anyways.

Dave was awake and happy, making faces and moving his arms and fingers. Dirk set him in his bouncer where he could see him from the kitchen. He still listened to all of his sweet baby sounds and looked over at him every few minutes. Roxy had bought a few toys, such as plush toys and those funny little key rings. Dirk had given him the colorful little key ring to play with while he was cooking since he couldn't entertain the little guy himself. By the time Jane and Jake arrived, the food was almost ready. He'd prepared a simple chicken stir fry. When he'd moved out, he had Jane and Roxy teach him a few simple dishes. He could feed himself and others with decent variety, enough to be considered healthy, and he was happy with that.

"Gee, Dirk, I never knew you were so capable a man!" Jake heckled him a bit.

"Gimme a little credit! I might not be Man of the Year or anything but I can do some things." He stuck his tongue out at him. Jake's retort was a light punch to the arm. He and Dirk set the table while Jane simpered over Dave.

"Oh, now if only your daddy were as good-looking as you! You've gotten so big," she said. Dirk called for dinner. "I'll be there in a moment. He's too precious! You keep growing, now, so I can make you treats and sweets."

"Come on now, Aunt Janey. Kid can't even crawl yet and you're already spoiling him." Dirk shook his head.

Jane set her hands at her hips, "Excuse you, Mr. Strider, that's an auntie's job."

The three of them sat around and ate, chatting like it they usually did. Dirk was happy that life hadn't changed too dramatically yet. He was sure it would. He kept an eye on the time and when it was around the time for Dave to be fed, he prepared him a bottle. It was amazing how he could readily set aside his previous task whether it was eating, sleeping or being with his friends for Dave. Jane smiled at him sweetly and Jake had a look of approval as Dirk fed the little one. They had all been eating at the coffee table in front of the couch, just like they used to when they'd have late-night weekend hangouts. The other two were at either side of him and Dirk had his back to the couch for support, Dave's head rested against the bend of his elbow. Dirk loved watching him drink from his bottle. It was so precious. He knew one day he wouldn't be able to hold him like this anymore.

Jake shook his head from where he sat. "What?" Dirk asked.

"I really didn't think you had it in you, but you sure proved me wrong. I think the tyke is in good hands," he answered.

Jane agreed, "Oh, certainly. I was sure he'd be running to me for help more often, but I hardly ever hear from him!" Jake grunted and nodded.

"Ah, guys, I didn't know you cared!" Dirk said sarcastically.

"Hush, you," Jane commanded jokingly. "We all know you like to think less of yourself than you are. You're so much better at this than you'd like to admit."

"She's right, you know. Why, you're almost a natural."

Again, Jane set her hands at her hips and said resolutely, "I'm sure if Dave could talk, he'd tell you, too. You're all he's got, but you're doing a hell of a job, Dirk."

As he was getting ready to burp Dave, Dirk gave a fake sniffle and said, "Oh, you guys, I might just cry." The other two laughed at him. After hearing Dave give a good burp, Dirk held him upright supporting him with his legs and held his little hands. "Do you think I got this, li'l' man? You love your dumb ol' daddy, right?" Dave made something of a smile in response. Sometimes it was hard to tell if infants were actually smiling or not. Dirk decided it was a smile. He looked a bit sleepy, so Dirk kissed his forehead, stroked his cheek, and laid him in his bouncer.

"I heard that dreadful woman in the school office talking with Miss Bates today about you. Said your parents arrived at an awful time," said Jake, concern clear in his voice.

Dirk almost laughed. "You're right about that. I don't think they were all that thrilled," he added with a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh dear, I hope they didn't stir up a fuss."

"Not too bad, for them. It could've been a lot worse. But now they're cutting me off completely."

Jane growled, "They're worthless anyways. They don't deserve their title."

"Who needs them? I just got a job after all. This guy, Clark, he's a bit weird, but I think the place'll be good to me," Dirk tried to reassure her.

"That Mills fellow? Oh, he's a good man! He'll pay you well enough and if he can't pay you what you need, he'll do his best to pass you on to someone who can," said Jake.

"The shop looks like it does well enough, and there wasn't anyone else working there."

"And I think he's already taken down the hiring sign. I went by to thank him for taking you on without a fuss."

"In any case, good luck with your work, Mr. Strider!" Jake punched him on the arm again.

Dirk returned it. "Don't need it. I've got this, guys."


	4. Chapter 4

His first couple of weeks of work had been pretty good. Dirk had learned the ways of Fourth Avenue fairly fast and could run the store with no trouble by the end of the first day. After the first week, he'd become familiar with several returning customers, some he had met already and others he had met for the first time. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. He'd gotten his first pay after helping close the shop. He made a mental note only to spend where necessary and save what he could. He'd eventually put some money aside to return to Jane once he'd built up an emergency fund.

While waiting at a red light on his way to Jane's, he stretched and looked out at the stars that were just beginning to shine in the evening sky. Dirk smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to get home with Dave tonight even though there wasn't any special reason. It was an especially chilly January evening that was quickly turning into night. Dave was about a month old now, and he was quickly growing stronger and gaining better control over his movement. He'd turn his head to look at everyone and react to voices he knew, especially Dirk's. He was much more alert now since he could focus and see farther. Dirk would often look over to check on him and see him looking at the photos of Dirk and his friends that he kept around the living room.

Dirk couldn't wait until he started learning new things and passed more milestones in his development. It was so precious to him. He had also been taking a ton of photos of Dave. He sent a majority of them to Jane. He arrived at her house before long and jogged up the walk to the door. He rang the door bell and a very tired looking Jane answered the door.

"Hi there, Janey. Dave asleep?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded, "Yes, but only just. He's been fussy all day." She let him in and began to gather the diaper bag for him while he got Dave into the car seat. "I think he might be getting a cold, so you should keep an eye on him."

"Noted. Thanks, Janey." He carried the car seat with one hand and shouldered the bag with the other. He kissed her forehead as he often did when he felt she deserved it. Jane pretty much always deserved it. She waved to them as he pulled out of the drive. Dirk knew that Dave was going to love staying at Auntie Jane's.

Dave slept for a good hour after they got home, giving Dirk ample time to settle down for a good meal. He had just finished cleaning up the dishes when Dave woke up crying. Dirk checked his diaper and tried to feed him, but his diaper was clean and he wouldn't take the bottle. He tried holding the little guy and soothing him, even sang to him, but Dave continued crying. Dirk felt awful that he couldn't do much for him. Dirk began singing again and was rubbing Dave's back when his phone vibrated, alerting him to a message from Jane. At that moment, Dirk decided Jane was the best person on the entire planet. She'd forgotten to let him know while he was over that she'd picked up some medicine for Dave that should help the cold.

He was pretty sure the kid had a cold when he was readying the medicine. Dave's nose had started running and he had coughed a bit more than usual. He wiped Dave's nose, attempted to wipe his shirt clean and gave him the medicine. Dave screwed his face up a bit at the not so pleasant taste but took the medicine like a champ. "There we go," Dirk said. He kissed his forehead and took him over to the couch. He remembered the books saying that babies feel more secure when they're sick if they're close to their parents, particularly the mom but Dirk was all Dave had. He settled himself in and let Dave lie on his chest. He surfed the channels without finding much and decided on a rerun of Spongebob, a childhood favorite.

There wasn't a lot to be done the next day since Clark never open the store on Sundays. He decided to invite Jake and Jane over if they wanted to come, but both of them seemed to be busy. Jane was in the middle of baking and Jake was helping his sister, Jessa, move. Both promised to come by as soon as they had the chance. Dirk had to figure out how best to occupy his time while he waited on them. He started by cleaning and doing chores, tending to Dave when he needed him between these tasks. Since the apartment wasn't very big, it hadn't taken long. Dirk sat next to Dave's bouncer and played with him until the other two arrived. Jane came in with a Tupperware bowl of cookies, undoubtedly Dirk's favorite snickerdoodles. Dirk let go of Dave's little hands and greeted her with a hug.

"So what's going on today?" she asked.

"Nothing at all! Except that Dave is an excellent player of peek-a-boo." She giggled at his answer and he continued, "He can almost support his head. He can lift it up but can't hold it up for too long."

"And he's how old already?"

"Just shy of a month. Can't believe how the time flies." He dug into the bowl of cookies and took a few.

"Isn't that the same age as Jake's niece?"

"Oh, man, I forgot Jessa had a kid! Yeah... I guess they were born about the same time, but there wasn't much fuss about Jessa's baby, was there?" Dirk asked.

"That's because she lived farther away. She's moving closer so their parents can help take care of the baby, and she wants their grandmother to see her before she misses the chance," Jane seemed well-informed on the matter. Dirk mentioned this. She replied, "Jake's a bit of a chatterbox at school if you remember. I have more classes with him this semester than last."

Dirk's phone vibrated with another message at about that time. "Speaking of Jake, he's on his way. Looks like they got all the furniture in."

Jane suddenly smiled, "Oh, wouldn't it be something if Dave and Jake's niece became friends when they were older?"

Dirk laughed. "It wouldn't surprise me a bit."

The two spent the time waiting for Jake's arrival by passing clever banter and making fun of each other. Jane joked that Dirk should settle down and find a good wife. He was surprised to find that she kept a straight face through that sentence but dissolved into giggles and laughter soon after. Jake arrived to a fit of laughter. Dirk had laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes and seeing the slightly confused expression on Jake's face only made his laugh harder. Jake couldn't help himself and began to laugh with them.

They were interrupted when Dave began to cry. He had coughed and woken himself up. Dirk immediately tended to him and Jane scooted over to dote on her precious godson.

" Well, Jessa's mostly moved in. She insisted that she could do th rest herself, unpacking and all that."

"How is your little niece?" Jane asked. Dirk could see the devious twinkle in her eye.

"Jade? Oh, she's the same age as Dave and such a bright little girl," he grinned. Dirk guessed he could tell what Jane was thinking. "She'll be everyone's friend."

Dirk smirked. "I guess Dave has his first friend set for him."

"You'll have to put him in preschool eventually, I'm sure he'll be quite social. He is Roxy's son after all," Jane reminded him.

"Oh please! I'm not looking forward to having a mini Roxy. This kid is going to be a Strider!" Dave was grabbing at Dirk's and Jane's hands, fascinated by their fingers and especially Jane's blue colored fingernails. She giggled as she beeped his nose and cheeks, tickled his belly and pinched his little cheeks. He kept getting distracted from her antics by the sounds of the others' voices. He was learning very quickly and was especially alert at the sound of Dirk's and Jane's voices. Dirk held him up and nuzzled their noses together. "He's gonna be totally sweet, just like his Dad."

* * *

The days were running together for Dirk. He'd been working continuously over the past two weeks both at the store and running errands for Clark. He needed a day off soon so he could get Dave new clothes. He was growing much too fast and keeping up with his growth to keep him in comfortable clothes was getting increasingly difficult. The pediatrician was more than happy with his growing, but Dirk's wallet wasn't enjoying it nearly as much. Dave was already halfway to two months even though Dirk would still swear that Dave had been so small and fragile just yesterday. Now he could support his head and was growing even stronger. He was gaining yet more control over his arms and hands. He would often reach down to is feet and try to bring them up to his face.

Dirk watched him for a moment in the rearview mirror of the new car. It was not really new but new to him, an older Mazda that ran quite well. He'd traded the truck to an old couple who had more use of it than he did for their car. Since the truck was in a bit worse shape than the car, he had offered to either work for them until they decided he had paid enough with his labors or he could save his money and pay them later. The couple didn't really mind and was glad to take the truck for the car with no extra payment or favors, but Dirk felt awful for doing so. He wanted to do his part as well. Since he worked most of the week for Clark, he put aside some money for them and did a bit of work for them when he was free. Dave would come along too and give some company to the old woman. She had no grandchildren and was more than happy to have him while Dirk helped the old man in the field.

He was headed to the nearest Babies R Us to get what he could afford for Dave in the way of new clothes. He didn't need much, but it added up in the end. Naturally, Dirk couldn't say no to the ironic onesies. He picked up other things such as formula and diapers. He didn't like the idea of running out of either and made sure to keep a good stock of both.

Dave stayed in his convertible car seat, amazed by his fingers and his toes. He'd managed to pull off his socks yet again. Dirk found it amazing how long he could entertain himself with his own fingers and toes.

While he was waiting for the cashier to finish scanning his items, he decided to pay attention to Dave. Dirk held his little hands while making faces at him and pretending to nibble his little toes. Dave smiled and managed some semblance of a laugh. He had cooed more often lately and his sounds were gradually becoming sweet coos but it would be a few months before he really started babbling.

She gave them the total and said with a smile, "Ain't he just a cutie pie?"

He laughed and said, "They're always cute when they're little."

"Don't I know it! I got two little girls at home myself," she gave him the 'mom look'. It was a look that only moms could have, the one that told you they knew everything. "Cherish him while you can 'cause he'll be movin' soon. It starts with creepin' and crawlin' and before you know it they're runnin' up the walls."

Wow, did she have the Texan deep South accent dripping from her voice, but Dirk knew she was right. Dave was getting close to two months old and he was getting better at pushing himself up when Dirk had him on his belly. He would call the pediatrician for questions while Jane was in school since he was afraid that he might get her in trouble for using her cell phone. She had been very helpful to him and was very reassuring that Dave was perfectly healthy and thriving. She often gave him tips about feeding and knowing when something was wrong. She had suggested letting Dave lie on his stomach sometimes during the day to encourage his growth. He could see what she meant now.

"God, I am not ready for that," Dirk finally said. "If he's anything like his mom, I might not make it." He gave an overly dramatic reaction and raised his hand like he was reciting really dumb dark poetry. He added, "Jane will take good care of you, my son."

The lady cashier laughed heartily at him. "Boy, you sure are a riot! You'll have it easy, hun. You're still young."

He scratched the back of his neck nervously as she handed him his change. "Yeah, I guess I'm still a kid too. By the time he's walking, I'll have an awesome mini-me or something."

He was still mentally kicking himself for that dorky display when he put Dave in the car seat. Dirk  _really_  hated those awkward exchanges in public where he had absolutely no fucking clue what to do or say. He was a wreck when dealing with people and usually stayed quiet because when he did talk, he made a complete embarrassment of himself. He actually had to calm down and wait a few minutes before driving because the anxiety he often felt in public had made his hands start shaking again.

God, did he hate himself sometimes.

* * *

Dave grew and grew until he graduated from pushing himself up to the startings of rolling over. He was four months old now. Dirk would cheer him on when he saw Dave trying to roll over. He was so excited to see him learning how to move. The combination of rolling over and pushing up would eventually lead to crawling. Dave's new range of motion only made Dirk more proud.

He had this entire week to himself, his friends, and Dave. Clark had bought the store next to him since the owner was moving out of state and was going to combine it with Fourth Avenue. The construction wouldn't take long and was being done while he was off. He had offered to help fix it up but Clark had argued against it, saying that Dirk should use the time instead to spend time with friends and family. He was right, as always.

Dirk spent this week expanding Dave's senses. He often sang to him during play time and encouraged him to try moving more. He had also started the little guy on solid foods, starting with a rice cereal for babies to get him used to it. By the end of the week, he had his first taste of real pureed foods. Dave immediately warmed up to the apples but took a bit longer to get used to other fruits and vegetables. He followed the pediatrician's advice of spacing out trying new foods just in case of an allergic reaction, but, thankfully, Dave showed no signs of having any allergies. Dirk thought about it later on and thought that Dave would probably take after himself, not having any food allergies but instead having bad reactions to the sun. He and Jane worried about what would happen when Dave started school. His light blond, nearly white, hair and red eyes was a clear sign that he would have the same issues that Dirk had and would probably have worse reactions. The pediatrician, Ms. Fields, suggested to take things one step at a time. He wouldn't need to worry about that particular problem for the moment but she would help him when Dave started to walk and would then be playing outside more.

When the Avenue opened back up, Clark led Dirk in while covering his eyes. Whatever new additions had been made aside from what Dirk already knew about, Clark wanted them to be a surprise. When he uncovered Dirk's eyes, he actually had to stand there for a few moments to believe what he was seeing. Clark, with the help of a team of builders and craftsmen, had built a little castle arch that led into a kids' section of the shop. It gave them the extra space they needed for the influx of consoles and old records from the previous weeks in the main part of the store and better organization. The kids' section also acted as more of a play room for younger kids as well as a place for the parents to find toys and gifts.

"That way the kids can go play in there and I won't have to worry about 'em getting into things they shouldn't be in," Clark proudly declared. "The castle and decorations were my idea."

"Freakin' sweet, man. Would it be okay if I bring Dave when he's a bit older to play here while we work?"

"I thought you were gonna send him to day-care school?" Clark scratched his head.

"I thought about it, but I think it'd be best to put it off for a year or two and just send him to preschool," Dirk explained.

"Aw, come on, man. Day-care school is fun for kids and he'll learn how to interact. Ya know, sharing and stuff."

Dirk laughed at his argument but thought he might be right. Dirk was probably just worrying too much about Dave's sun allergy. Having albino genes could really suck and being at school might make it tough on the kid. On the other hand, Dirk could be worrying way too much about it.

Following that advice, he started looking for day care schools.


	5. Chapter 5

Dirk's new mission was to find a day care school for Dave. He looked around the area, in the phone book, online, et cetera, but wasn't having much luck finding one within his current budget. His current job working with Clark wasn't paying enough to support them both forever. He had enough to get by now, but it was far from ideal. He still needed to save for emergency funds and future savings and he also still had quite a bit to pay back to Jane.

His shift was short that day, so he left Dave with his neighbor and headed to work. It was a slow day. Painfully so. At some point Clark had fallen asleep in his chair behind the counter, adding his soft snores to the sounds of the ticking clock and music coming from the radio. Dirk remembered leaving a box of parts for a robot that he'd never finished in the trunk of his car. He'd originally planned to scrap them, but his boredom lead him in a different direction. Since no one was in the store, he retrieved the box and brought it inside to the table that he usually sat at when he wasn't working about the store. He'd already cleaned and sorted some things, leaving him a bit of free time. He sorted the parts from the box. Most of the work had been dismantled already. He'd decided to make a toy out of it for Dave. Something cool that he wouldn't find on the shelves. Taking the tool box from under the counter and running through ideas in his head, he set himself to work.

Dirk was building the framework for a somewhat small robot, it would stand at about two and a half feet tall, when a business man came through the door. Dirk greeted him but couldn't help staring for a minute. It was rare to get someone who could afford nice suits like this man in a store like Fourth Avenue. Immediately, the man went to the bookshelf after giving a nod of acknowledgement to Dirk. Dirk shrugged it off and continued his work. Testing its functions as he worked. He stopped when he felt the man's eyes on him.

"Anything I can help you with?"

The man smiled. Dirk could tell he often used a fake business smile but this one seemed genuine enough. "Not really, but I might be able to help  _you_."

He was confused but went with it. "And what exactly can you help me with?" Dirk asked.

"I'm Greg Ackerman. I work with a local company. I draft parts for machinery." That explained the nice suit at least. "I'm assuming you made that on your own?"

"Along with a few others all with fully functioning programming and one obnoxious AI that managed to gain its own damn thought processes."

Mr. Ackerman looked shocked to hear it. "If you've got skill like that, what are you doing in a place like this?"

That was a little rude, Dirk thought. "Because I'm 17, sir."

The man opened his mouth to say something but it appeared that he couldn't find the words. Instead, he handed Dirk a business card. "With your skill, age doesn't even matter. The company is looking for new programmers and I can see quite plainly that you have what it takes. Give us a call and mention me, I'll do whatever I can to help you get the job."

Mr. Ackerman purchased a few books and left soon after. Dirk turned back to his work.

"You should take the job."

Dirk was startled for the first time in a long while. "How long have you been pretending to sleep, Clark?"

"Only long enough to hear about that job proposition." He sat up and stretched. "You should take it! Hell, if I'd known about your skill with 'bots, I'd probably have sent you off somewhere like that in the first place."

"But I like it here," Dirk argued.

"You'll like the pay there better. Besides, it's not just about you anymore, is it?"

Dave. Of course, Clark was right. The man was always right.

* * *

The next day, he was given a forced off day. Clark had told him not to even come into the store without having talked to the company first. It was called Nova Technical Systems, but most knew it simply as Nova Tech. Even Dirk thought the name was a little lame, but it had been up and running for a long while and was pretty reliable for a career choice. Being a programmer would definitely pay a lot better than Clark could and would allow Dirk to pay everything off in a more timely manner and start saving for important things. He wanted to be successful and actually be able to send Dave to college without either of them struggling to pay for it.

He talked it over with Jane. She suggested making something new to prove his skill just in case. His age and lack of education would probably not help his image. She once again offered to help him by paying the first day care bill. Jane had way too much faith in him, but he was incredibly grateful for her help.

He would spend time with Dave while he was awake and go to him when he woke up, working while he slept. If he needed to impress them with his programming, what better way than by introducing them to Hal? Dirk decided to improve on the little shit. An AI is impressive, but he didn't like the idea of showing off an AI with the maturity of his thirteen year old self. The original Hal program would remain in his shades, but he would make a shell for Hal 2.0.

It only took a few nights' work to finish the upgrades since the base program didn't need to be altered. The robotic boy was simply and unused brobot that he'd made a few years ago with some tweaks here and there. Hal 2.0 was finally completed and ready to be shown off. He would wait to start him up to avoid anything unnecessary. He knew Hal already had a mind of his own and the upgrade would likely carry over a lot of his personality. It was a little scary to think of what Hal could do, but Dirk had installed inhibitors this time to prevent him from getting himself or anyone around him in trouble. However, he did still have the same thinking capacities as the original Hal.

Maybe this time, the AI will use his 'skills' for better things. Dirk didn't really like having to keep the original Hal under sleep mode, but it was better than having him 'help' all the time. If needed, Dirk was willing to take the program out of the robotic body.

After a much needed day of rest and a full night's sleep, he went to the main building for the scheduled meeting. He was glad that he'd upgraded Hal once the ordeal was over. Had it not been for Hal's argument in Dirk's favor, they may have not hired him because of his age and situation. Hal had convinced him that Dirk's skill could not be overlooked and, for that, Dirk was glad. He'd let Hal 2.0 hang around for a little while to see how the upgrades did but expressly forbade him from handling Dave. He wasn't too sure that Hal would know right off how to limit himself in the new body. Under no circumstances was the AI to handle Dave, but he did like to talk to him. It was a learning experience for him to interact, at least what little he was allowed, with a baby. Dirk suspected that Hal himself might do a bit more growing up alongside Dave. He wondered if it would even help him become a bit more human.

He quickly learned that Hal was still like the asshole little brother that he never had.

" _So, Dirk. How exactly did this blessed miracle come to be?_ "

"Are you kidding me right now?"

" _Absolutely. It takes two for this shit, and I want to know the details._ "

"Okay, first, no cursing. Lil man's gonna be talking soon and I don't want him cursing right off the bat. Second, why?"

" _He looks like Roxy. Yet I seem to remember you being all about Jake_."

"That's a thing of the past, Hal, and partially your fault. He's mine and Roxy's."

" _So you actually did the thing with a girl, and not just any girl but your best friend? That turned out well. I think you secretly need me around. That's why you brought me back, isn't it?_ "

"I think I managed fine without you."

" _I'm so sure._ " Hal looked at Dave who was trying his best to improve his range of movement. He could push himself up but couldn't quite sit up yet. " _It's kind of... sad._ "

"Oh, great, more freaky computer emotions."

" _Well think about it, this little guy's mom just left him here all alone with just his dad. And let's face it, you aren't exactly the best dad out there._ "

"I might not be the best, but I'm all he's got so I'm gonna be the best I can be for him."

" _And that's why you brought me back instead of showing off Sawtooth? He would've been enough to land you that job. They were probably thinking of some stupid sci-fi horror situation where the AI goes insane and turns on everyone when you brought me in._ "

Dirk looked over at Hal, watching him watch Dave. "You're the closest anyone's ever gotten to manufacturing humanity. You can actually feel. I programmed an AI that not only learns but  _feels_. If that's not my best, I don't know what is."

" _You consider me your best?_ "

"Yeah. You might be really annoying sometimes, but there's no denying that you're my best creation."

" _I don't know about that. You did manage to create that little guy._ "

* * *

Since Jane had paid the first bill for the day care, Dirk was able to start working immediately without any worry. They had accepted Dave with no hesitation after Dirk had filled out the proper paperwork and the fees had been paid for. They made their way to the front gate of the Sunflower Day Care center. He felt a little uneasy around the other parents. They were all older and looked successful and Dirk was just a goofy looking teenager wearing a suit that didn't quite fit. He removed his shades as he entered the building and placed them in his pocket.

Jake's sister, Jessa, was there talking with one of the teachers. She smiled and waved to him. She was also a young mother, but not so young that people would think it wrong or look down on her. She was pretty and had the same features that Jake had, long messy black hair and prominent front teeth. Her eyes were as green as his, but unlike his not obstructed by wire framed glasses. In her arms was her own four month old baby daughter.

"Hey, Dirk. Is this little Dave?" He nodded. Dave was examining her face, probably trying to figure out why she was familiar even though he'd not seen her. "He's precious. I think he and Jade will be great friends!"

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked.

"A couple of years at least. Oh, that lady over there is Mrs. Makeda Smith, the owner. She absolutely understands your situation. She'll take good care of your little bug." She lightly pinched Dave's cheek and led them over to Mrs. Smith.

She was very kind and helped Dirk a lot. She gave him the run down on basic day care protocol and made sure he knew the right time for pick up. She also assured him that Dave would be well taken care of.

He felt alright leaving him in her care. Jessa walked with him to the parking lot, telling him about Jade the whole way there. He could swear that everyone in their family was just alike, right down to their personalities. Jade, though only four months old, looked just like her mother and had the same brightness about her.

Jessa was the big sister of their little group of friends. She managed to fix everything when all they did was fuck up. She knew exactly what was up even if you didn't tell her. "Dirk, is something bothering you?"

"Maybe. I brought that stupid AI back."

"The one that caused all the trouble between you and Jake? What possessed you to do that?" she asked.

"It got me a job, didn't it?"

"True enough. So what trouble is he stirring up this time?"

"He reminded me that I screwed everything up with Roxy."

She gave a long and over dramatic sigh, "Oh, come  _on_. You know Roxy isn't really mad at you or anything right?"

"Wait, what?"

"It's true. She still talks to me you know. She just wanted to get away, come back a better person."

"But she was already an amazing person?" Jessa shrugged. "God, girls are mysterious sometimes."

"That's Rox for you."

"True enough." They shared a laugh. "So... she isn't like... torn up about it?"

"Nah."

"Is she planning on coming back?"

Jessa thought for a minute. "I don't think there's any doubt that she will. Why? Are you planning on reconciling?"

"Well, yeah. She's important to me."

She looked at him long and hard. "You did that because you wanted to love her completely, right?"

"Are you a freaking mind reader?"

She laughed, "I am when it comes to you kids! Listen, Roxy is an awesome and understanding girl. She'll come back and forgive you and everything, just be ready to receive her when she comes back." Jessa began to walk to her own car but turned back. "Oh, and Dirk?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be surprised or hurt when you see how much she's changed."

Hearing that actually scared him a bit. Had something happened to Roxy?


	6. Chapter 6

Jessa seemed to know more than she was willing to tell Dirk. It worried him a bit. He constantly worried about Roxy. He wasn't sure if she kept contact with the others, though it seemed like she had with Jessa, but she definitely wasn't talking to Dirk. He knew it didn't do any good to worry about it, but he couldn't help it. At one point he thought about calling her but he chickened out. Even Hal was roasting him over that.

The three of them were sitting in the floor of Dave's room. Dave could sit up with support now so Dirk was acting as his support during playtime. Hal sat in front of them helping the kid stack his little blocks. Hal was also gaining better control over his robotic body. Having a physical body was strange to him; Dirk had been 'training' him to help him get used to it. He was allowed to play with Dave now but only with supervision. Dirk was still unsure if the body was totally safe for the baby.

Dirk was looking at his phone that lay silent on the floor next to him. No one had attempted to contact him that day, but he kept looking at his phone as though having a silent conversation. He kept debating whether he should try to get in touch with Roxy. He missed her dearly and he really wanted to have her around again.

He was broken from his thoughts when the sharp corner of a block dug into his leg. Dave had gotten into the habit of hitting things with his toys when he wasn't attempting to eat them. Hal laughed, Dirk shot him a look. What a little shit. Both of them.

" _Dude, if it's bothering you that bad, man up and call her._ "

"Easy for you to say."

" _She was head over heels for you. That kind of love doesn't go away, it just changes._ "

"What does that even mean?" Some of the things Hal said made a lot of sense and Dirk often wondered how he learned these things.

" _She had the kind of 'I want to get in your pants' love that eventually cools down into a 'I just want you to stick around' kind of love._ " Like that made any sense. " _She cares enough about you to put all this crap behind you. She'll still be your friend._ "

"And how exactly do you know this?"

" _Because she and I used to talk a lot. Still do._ "

"Still? As in now?"

Hal shrugged. " _Yeah._ "

"So-"

Hal cut Dirk's sentence before it even began, " _Why isn't she talking to you? She doubts herself. She thinks she might fall for you like that again. That's why she moved back to her parents' place. She needed to get away from you so she could drop those feelings. That way, you two could be best buds without either of you feeling bad. You, for not being able to love her completely, and herself, for loving you that way even though she knew you're not into her like that._ " He paused. " _You know, you should be talking to her about this, not me._ "

"Even if I did talk to her, what would I even say?"

Hal shrugged. " _Just call her. Maybe ask to meet her. I'm sure she'd love to see Dave. Talk about any random thing. Act like normal friends or something._ "

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Hal was right. Hal stared at him meaningfully from behind his castle of blocks. Dirk smirked when Dave laughed at him.

"Alright, fine. I'll call her tomorrow after work."

" _Dude, really? It's not even dark yet, do it now._ " Dirk started to argue but the android stopped him. " _No, now. If you don't, I will._ "

"Fine." He picked up his phone and dialed her number. It rang and rang, but Roxy never answered. Hitting the end call button, he looked over at Hal and said, "Looks like she doesn't want to talk to me after all."

" _Oh, really?_ " His phone rang almost immediately. Smartass.

It was Roxy. He answered, "Hello?" He wasn't sure what to say.

" _Oh my gosh, it was for reals! Dirk, I'm sorry I didn't pick up the first time!_ "Her voice sounded a little hoarse.

"Hey, Rox." He shifted a little, getting Dave back into his lap from where he'd slipped. "It's been a while."

" _Yeah... How's the little alien?_ "

"Adorable and rambunctious as any five month old, I suppose. Kid looks so much like us it's scary."

" _Jessa told me you got him in the same daycare as her little girl. It'd be something if they became friends, huh?_ "

"Absolutely," he paused. "So, Rox... any chance of you comin' back? Kinda miss havin' you around."

" _I was thinking about coming back, actually... I really miss you guys, but I'm not sure._ "

He felt a little pang in his chest. "Listen, if it's about-"

" _It's not about my feelings or anything! Sorry... It's just... I did something stupid._ "

"You okay, Roxy?" He heard her cough and a thump that sounded like the phone hitting carpet. "Roxy?" He sat up a little straighter. Hal looked concerned and Dave got quiet.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Roxy returned to her phone. Her voice sounded even more rough, " _Sorry, just a bug or something. You should be glad I dropped the phone, you would not have wanted to hear that._ "

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dirk asked, voice heavy with concern.

" _I'm totally fine! Listen, can we meet up soon?_ "

"I have work until about 5, but don't you have school?"

" _I'm doing that online schooling thing. I even get to graduate early. I can come see you any time, really._ "

"Well then how about you come over tomorrow? I can make dinner. I can see if Janey and Jake can-"

" _Can it be just us? I kinda wanna talk... If that's okay._ "

He was stunned but finally managed to say, "Absolutely!"

" _Great. I'll see you then. Bye, Dirk..._ "

When he set the phone down, Hal nodded his approval. Dirk glared at him.

"You need to be anywhere but here tomorrow."

* * *

Work was the same boring routine that it had been for the rest of his first month. He left promptly at four thirty, as usual and made his way to the day care to pick up Dave. He pulled in just as Jessa was getting Jade into her car seat. She waved and he returned it with a slight smile. Dave was his usual happy self when Dirk took him from Mrs. Smith. Dirk listened to his babbling almost-words during the entire trip.

He was preparing a nice meal when he heard a knock at the door. Right on time.

He opened the door and was greeted with a great hug. "Hey there."

"I missed ya so much, Strider!" Roxy released him and looked him over. She giggled, "You look weird in nice clothes."

"Thanks a lot." He feigned being hurt. "Come on in," he gestured for her to enter and closed the door behind her.

"So where's the little critter? I wanna see how big he's gotten!" Dirk pointed to the living room, where Dave was laying on his stomach on his play mat. "Oh my gosh, you were right when you said he looks like us." She picked him up and played with him while Dirk finished making their dinner.

The living room table was set, Dave was fed and sleeping on his mat next to Roxy, and the two of them were finally enjoying their food.

"Didn't know you could actually cook, Dirk. Bravo!"

"You make it sound hard."

"Well it's not that easy," Roxy pouted.

The two ate in a comfortable silence for a little while before Dirk decided to talk.

"What did you mean last night when you said you did something stupid? Did you mean...?"

"Us? No... It was kinda stupid but I don't regret it. I kinda regret giving Dave up, though." She rested her chin on her hands and propped her elbows on the table. "While I was away, I met another guy. I thought I liked him but I guess I was just trying to substitute him for you. That's why it was so stupid." She sighed. "It didn't last long. He was a jerk. I only really liked him because he looked like you. I quit drinkin' completely and then I left him." She paused. "I'm gonna come back real soon. I miss you and Janey and Jake. It'll be just like old times but better!"

Dirk put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm proud of you." She pulled him into a hug. "You're one of the strongest, most awesome people I know."

Roxy sighed and sat back. She looked up at Dirk with an expression of sadness. "Dirk... I'm pregnant again."

He was stunned to silence. He stayed still as stone.

"I'm gonna keep this one. I don't really care that it's that jerk's kid. I'll get him for child support, but I'm keeping this one." She reached out to hold Dave's little hand while he slept. Dirk watched her. "I hope it's a girl. That way, she and Dave can grow up together and be friends and he'll look out for his little sister."

"We'd have the weirdest family."

She laughed. "We already do! We're all one big, stupid family." They laughed together for a few minutes. "I'm stayin' with Janey until I can get my apartment back. Jessa's helping me find a job too."

"So you're coming back for good?" She nodded. "Alright, but no weird flirting with my android clone."

She punched him on the arm. "Man, I am  _so_  done with romance! It's just gonna be me and my little princess from now on."

"Aw, thanks, what about us?"

"You think I'd leave out all my losers? Just who do you think I am?" She laughed. "Oh my god, I missed you and everyone. We all need to get together like we used to!"

"Definitely. I've been working and taking care of Dave so much, it feels like I hardly ever see anyone anymore."

"So, Dirk, you ever gonna try again with Jake?"

Dirk actually choked when she said that. "You're kidding, right? There's no way that will ever be a thing again."

"Are you so sure?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "You can't be serious. You're  _not_  serious!"

She laughed at him. "I'm only teasing, but I think you should try again. I think he still sorta likes you."

"There's no way. He still likes Jane."

"That's not what he told me!"

"What is it with everyone having info like that?" he asked incredulously. "First Jessa, then Hal and now you. I expected it from Hal, but really,  _you_ , Roxy?"

"All I'm sayin' is you might have a chance. When I talked to him last, he asked for advice and he told me that he still thought about it."

"Still thought...?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this..." She shifted so that she was closer and spoke in her low gossip voice. "He told me that he didn't dislike being with you even though he's not into dudes. I guess he's still curious about it and wants to experiment~," she practically sang. "You should totally try to get his attention again."

"No way, that whole thing was stupid." Dirk crossed his arms resolutely.

"Then maybe you need to straighten him out," she nudged his arm and winked.

"You're as awful as ever." The two laughed together again.

* * *

Dirk was happy that everything was falling back into place. Over the course of the next month, Roxy moved back into her old apartment, Dave graduated from sitting up with support to sitting up on his own, Jane and Jake finished their junior year, Dirk had saved up a good emergency fund and was working on paying Jane back, and Hal had finally gotten completely used to his robotic body. Life was good.

Dave was sitting on his play mat with his toys while Dirk was cleaning up the kitchen. The night before, they'd had a welcome back party for Roxy and he'd left a considerable mess to be cleaned. Everyone had gone home rather than staying over. When he finished the cleaning, he decided to spend some time with Dave. He had recently bought him a new book. Dave loved this one. Since he was beginning to make sounds, animal sounds were a fun way to learn. The book had an animal for each page and make the sound when a button was pushed. Dirk would say the name of the animal and then get Dave to press the button. Dirk mimicked the sound to encourage Dave and eventually Dave began to mimic the sound as well.

Dirk tried to stimulate his learning often. Dave liked to be carried around more lately, so Dirk would have him at his hip almost the entire time he was home until bed time. Dave would point to or try to grab every random object. Dirk would say, "This is a spoon," when Dave tried to grab the spoon he was cooking with. Dave tried to mimic the sounds but he had a long way to go before he started to make words. Dave eventually started saying "iss" when he pointed or grabbed something as if to ask "what's this".

He was learning and growing fast. Dirk was beginning to wonder where the time was going. In another short half-year, Dave would be turning a year old and walking and talking. Dirk wasn't sure he was ready for it. He wished Dave could stay little and adorable forever.

Dave was also a very good player of peek-a-boo. He giggled hysterically every time Dirk revealed himself. Dave would reach out and cover his face as well as he could, and Dirk would pretend that Dave was suddenly invisible. He'd ask aloud where he went and say things like, "Well, I'd better go look for him." Before he could get up, Dave would uncover his face to surprise his dad. Dirk was proud at how much he was learning.

He would sometimes sing goofy songs to Dave to make him laugh. Dave loved hearing his dad sing even though Dirk was sure he was terrible at it. He especially seemed to like when Dirk sang things like The Beatles and Modest Mouse. Strange choices for a six month old, but this was Dirk's child, all things considered.

Dirk was singing "Yellow Submarine" to Dave when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dad and I are having a big cookout here. We're doing a bonfire in the backyard. Do you think you and my little helper can come?" It was Jane. She took any excuse to cook a ton of food. This being a summer weekend was the perfect one.

"Sure. I'm guessing everyone else will be there." He pretended to take Dave's nose as he was talking.

"Of course. Jessa's coming too, so Dave and Jade can play together."

"We'll be there for sure. How could I miss out on your awesome cooking?"

"Oh, Dirk, you'd best watch yourself or I might just have to keep you to myself."

"Ohh, Ms. Crocker, with you and your sexy fake mustache, how will I ever stand a chance?" He faked a dramatic swoon and sigh before continuing playing with Dave.

She giggled, "Come over when you're ready. Jake's already here." They said their goodbyes and she hung up.

Dirk wasn't entirely aware of everything he did after that. His methodical mind would allow him to simultaneously lose himself in thought and still get things done. He would go through the usual routine, so he had no worry of forgetting to take care of Dave, but his mind would be occupied sorting through things that had happened and what he was thinking of. He thought about what Roxy had told him. He wasn't bothered at all by her leaving, coming back and not even by her second pregnancy. He was actually happy that she was doing what she wanted. She seemed happy enough and if she was troubled, he'd do what he could to help her. What really bothered him was what she had said about Jake.

What if Jake was still interested in him? Even if it was just slightly, maybe Dirk could grab his attention again. He wanted to be done with him since Jake was a bit dense when it came to relationships and wasn't too good at picking up hints, but maybe this second go would work out. He wanted to talk to Jane about it, but now would not be an opportune time. Jake was already there so calling her or arriving a bit early wouldn't matter. Jake would be there to hear whatever was being said.

It would probably be easier to let go of those feelings for real if he didn't know now that he might actually have a chance with Jake.

The whole thing was stupid and it made him nervous. Dirk almost wanted to call Jane and cancel, but there's no way he could do that. He loved his friends and he was going to spend time with them. He wasn't going to let his feelings, no matter how stupid or frustrating, get in the way. Maybe he'd even try to talk to Jake alone. No. No, he wouldn't. He definitely wouldn't.

He couldn't do the whole trying-too-hard-desperation thing like he did last time. There was also no way he was letting Hal get involved again. If anything did happen between him and Jake, it would happen at a nice slow pace of their choosing and he would not be receiving help from anyone. Except maybe Jane or Roxy. They had a habit of teasing the boys, so he was expecting something, but they would leave the two of them to their own romantic devices for the most part.

He'd just have to dive right in. He got a bag together for Dave and made sure that he had everything they might need. It was funny how much more prepared he was for things now that he was a dad. Before, he'd leave the apartment without his jacket or phone or some other slightly important item. He'd always regret forgetting something like that later, but now he never seemed to forget anything. He was so concerned with making sure he had everything Dave needed that he also remembered everything that he needed.

When he was sure and Dave was properly dressed for the occasion, he set out. In the elevator, he counted down the floors to Dave, starting from four and down to one. The young woman at the front desk smiled and waved to Dave as they left. Dirk helped Dave wave back.

"Check it out, Lil Man. You've already got the ladies' attention," he laughed.

On the way, he sang more to Dave to try to keep his attention but it failed as expected. Car rides had the amazing ability to put just about any kid to sleep no matter how awake they were before. He was still asleep by the time they got to the Crocker house. He carefully got Dave from his car seat and the bag without waking him. Dirk made his way to the front door but decided to go to the back gate where he could hear the sounds of happy chatter and grilling. The smell of grilling meat wafted to his nose and it smelled delicious.

He was greeted excitedly by Jane who took the sleeping Dave from him and heartily by Jake who clapped him on the back. He deposited the bag beside the pack-n-play pen that Jessa had brought with her. She hadn't been there long and Jade was also still asleep from their own car ride. Jake sat a drink in front of him and settled himself next to him.

"So, Dirk, old buddy, how's work going?" Jake asked.

Something told Dirk that it might be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Dirk made a point of checking on Dave often that night. Everything was so awkward and the girls weren't helping at all. He knew that he needed to talk to Jake at some point, surprisingly it seemed that Jake was more than ready to have that conversation, but Dirk just wasn't quite ready for it. Eventually Mr. Crocker and Jessa had enough of his using his child to run away and kept him from doing so. The two kept the kids busy. Dirk resolved to simply find another excuse. Jane and Roxy eventually caught on as well. He wasn't sure whether her morning sickness was genuine or not, but Roxy was soon rushing inside with Jane right behind her. Faking or not, Jane would use Roxy as an excuse to leave Dirk alone with Jake.

Sometimes he really wished that they'd go easier on him. He could handle a fist fight but in a situation like this he was a total chicken.

He was leaned against the fence wringing his hands at his sides. He was far enough from the bonfire to feel a bit cool, but he did this so he could see the stars better. He jumped when he felt the cold sting of a refrigerated soda can against his neck. Jake laughed and offered him the drink, which he took.

"You sure like the stars, huh?" he asked.

"I've always lived in the city so I don't get to see them like this often." Dirk opened the can with one deft hand, glad to have something to occupy his hands.

"It's exceptionally clear tonight, I suppose."

They stood in a slightly uncomfortable silence for a bit before Dirk decided to man-up and take the plunge.

"I should apologize..."

"For what exactly?" Sometimes Dirk wasn't sure if Jake was playing dumb or if he was really that dense.

"I've been kind of avoiding you." He sloshed the fizzy drink around in the can. "I didn't want to make things awkward but I guess I kinda made it worse."

Jake laughed lightly. "It's okay, good buddy. I can't force you to have a conversation that you don't want to have." He looked down at his own drink. "But I'd really like to talk to you about everything."

"I'm not really that good at talking... I tend to ramble on and make things awkward and stupid."

"Oh, you great bother..." Jake sighed and turned his head skyward.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dirk asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"It's been a while since we did anything, just the two of us, you know."

"You tryin' to ask me on a date, English?"

Jake laughed. "Maybe I am. I'm not even sure myself."

Dirk dared a peek at him. The moonlight that bathed him dazzled Dirk's eyes. He suddenly felt naked without his trademark shades, which he had taken off earlier after the sun had set.

He felt a warm blush creep up on his freckled cheeks as his spoke the words. "You know, you could come to the apartment tonight."

Jake's head swung round, shock clear on his face. "Are you serious? What about the kid?"

"Once he's been put to bed, we can sit around and do whatever. Take dorky pictures or watch bad movies, whatever..."

"That sounds alright," Jake laughed. He kept watching Dirk for a moment just to see his expression. He decided to take a chance and asked, "So... about us...?"

Dirk felt the heat in his cheeks worsen. "Man, I shouldn't even have to answer that one."

Jake opened his mouth to say something, but, luckily thought Dirk, Dave chose precisely that moment to fuss up a storm worthy of the Strider title. His tantrum was getting to be a bit much for Jessa so Dirk went to her rescue. Dave calmed down a little once his father had him in his hold, but he remained fussy. It was to be expected at this point. Dirk was pretty sure he'd started teething as he'd seen the signs. He'd made sure to read ahead in to see how Dave should be developing. He wasn't sure if it was normal for him to be teething at so young an age, but he figured that some kids would develop sooner or later than others. Dirk thought to ask his mother how he was as a baby but he decided against it. Dave gave soft cries and tiny hiccups as Dirk held him. He hid his tiny head in his dad's neck. Dirk could feel the drool seeping into his shirt but didn't care. He gently rubbed Dave's little back and whispered to him. He tried to give Dave back to Jessa but Dave wouldn't have it. He cried angrily and glared at Dirk as he tried to pass him over. Dirk resigned himself to be attached to his son for the rest of the night. He gave an apologetic look to Jake who smiled warmly in return and then shuffled inside.

* * *

Dirk had tried his best to turn down Jake's offer of a ride home but Jake wouldn't hear of it. Before he knew it, Dirk found himself in the back of his own car with Jake at the wheel. Dirk was doing his best to keep Dave calm in his car seat, a feat that would prove to be impossible as the ride went on.

"You're really something, you know," Jake said as they exited the car.

Dirk was situating Dave in his hold and trying to grab the diaper bag. Dave was already calming down a little. He looked over and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Just thinking," he rubbed his neck as if he were a little nervous. "You took the kid when Roxy couldn't do it and you're doing so well taking care of him."

"I dunno about that," Dirk looked down at Dave who was sucking on his thumb with his head on Dirk's shoulder. "I've only gotten this far. He still needs so much more."

Jake walked over to him and took the bag from him. "And I'm sure you'll manage just as well."

They settled themselves inside the apartment. Jake helped Dirk manage around the kitchen and living room while he did his best to keep Dave in a better mood. After a late night meal of leftovers, the two settled into the couch. Dirk nestled himself into a corner and Jake took place in the opposite corner. Jake watched fondly as Dirk soothed baby Dave. They stayed in a comfortable silence, the only sounds being Dave's soft coos and hiccups and Dirk's whispers and soft singing. Eventually, Dave fell into a deep sleep much later than he was used to being up.

When Dirk returned from putting him to bed, he plopped heavily onto the couch. He sighed deeply.

Jake could see how deeply his exhaustion ran and pulled him over. Dirk was a little startled but then realized what Jake was attempting to do and complied. Back then, when Dirk was this exhausted, usually from dealing with people at school, Jake would lie back and pull him over to lie on him. He would play with Dirk's hair and caress his back until he felt better. It might have been a little childish of him, but it made him feel so much better. Jake reclined back and Dirk settled himself on top. They were roughly the same height, though Jake was maybe an inch taller, so their bodies fit together very well. Dirk relaxed into him.

Jake thought deeply while stroking Dirk's back. Why had he been so afraid to come back to this? Sure, their relationship had been sudden and ended just as suddenly, but hadn't it been fun? Well, he could deal without Hal's meddling or the constant threat of parents. They were growing up already. Dirk was on his own with a job and a kid and Jake would be graduating soon. Maybe he could fit into Dirk's world again.

Dirk was thinking similar things. He listened to Jake's steady heartbeat. Had he felt like he'd hurt Jake? Or was it himself? He'd always felt like he was too clingy or too forceful with Jake. Maybe he was just afraid to lose him. They'd both thought that Jake was straight but he'd gotten along well with Dirk in plenty of aspects to challenge that. Dirk was always afraid that he'd end up losing out to Jane.

Maybe it was stupid to think like that, they both thought. Maybe it was stupid to think about it at all. Maybe if they were just themselves with each other, they could manage it just fine this time around.

Jake looked down at Dirk just as he was raising himself up. He leaned on his arms, fully extended, so that he was above Jake. He had a soft look, Jake thought.

"Why not try again?"

Jake nodded with a smile and put his hands on Dirk's arms. Dirk sank back down so that he was once again pressed into Jake's body but kept his head over Jake's. Jake leaned forward just enough to close the gap and connected their lips. It was a simple, soft kiss full of feeling and affection. Maybe not quite love, but definitely affection.

Kiss was all they did but they shared many. Their lips met countless times. Dirk kissed Jake's nose and chin and the spot where his jaw met his neck. Jake kissed Dirk's forehead and cheeks and his closed eyes. Again, their lips found each other in a long and deeper kiss.

Dirk pulled back so that he could look at Jake. His eyes were so green. He nestled himself into his neck one last time before getting up slowly. Jake gave him a slightly puzzled look.

"If we're going to sleep, we should probably use the bed."

"And here I was thinking the couch was nice and cozy."

* * *

Dirk was shocked awake by Dave's crying through the baby monitor. He rubbed his eyes and checked the clock. It was just past five in the morning. He heard Jake stirring heavily as he swiftly left the room. Dave was crying loudly and reaching out. He picked up his son and held him. He patted his back and did his best to soothe him. His best apparently wasn't enough tonight, but he kept it up. He went to the kitchen and searched for something that would ease Dave's aching gums while still trying to calm him down.

While he was searching, he heard the front door open and close.

"Jake?" He checked the room and he entry way. Jake was nowhere to be found. He looked at the Legend of Zelda key-holder that Roxy had given him. His car keys were gone. Jake must have taken them and left.

Dave cried louder still and Dirk rushed back to his search. He wasn't sure what would soothe the pain but kept searching anyways. He mentally kicked himself for not having some teething medicine on hand ahead of time. He'd seen a few of the signs and should have gotten something already.

He sighed and looked to his ailing son, "Sorry, buddy. Daddy's still not so good at his job."

For nearly and hour he rocked the still crying Dave by the window seat. He watched the warm sunrise coming through the window. It made the cityscape incredibly beautiful. He sang to Dave every sweet sounding song he could think of.

He'd been in the middle of "Song for the Painter" when he heard the door again. He heard the key in the lock and thought, at least he was nice enough to lock back up. The door swung open and closed again softly and Jake stepped into the living room.

"Thought this would come in handy," he said as he held up a plastic shopping bag.

Inside the bag were some teething toys and a few tubes of teething medicine. Dirk wanted to cry out of happiness but he figured that Dave had cried enough for the two of them. He made quick work of opening the medicine and administering some to Dave's sore gums. Dave calmed down quickly and sat hiccuping softly and playing with the teething toys.

Dirk hugged Jake. "Thank you so much for that."

He laughed and said, "How about a meal in return?"

Dirk didn't need much incentive to cook as he was pretty hungry himself. He left Dave to Jake and busied himself in the kitchen. He thought that it was a good morning for a good breakfast and was preparing some meat and eggs. He made sure to have a nice mixture of soft foods and otherwise so that Dave would have something healthy to eat that wouldn't hurt his mouth too much.

Jake inhaled deeply as the smell of cooking food wafted through the apartment. "Buddy, you're gonna be right spoiled with your daddy's cooking." Dave babbled in response and attempted to crawl to Jake.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that now!" he laughed. He scooted back a couple of times and held his arms out to Dave. "Come on, get moving. Crawl to Uncle Jake!"

Dave babbled his frustration at his little limbs. He was trying very hard to move in Jake's direction, but crawling was a lot more difficult than it seemed. He tried again and again but only moved about a foot.

"Am I that unimportant?" Jake feigned hurt.

Dave again babbled at him as if to show just how much he was trying.

Dirk eventually interrupted Dave's crawling attempts and brought the boys into the kitchen. They tucked into their food and Dirk fed Dave slowly. He wasn't very interested in much aside from the eggs and gravy-softened biscuits. Dirk was happy that he was eating and made sure that he'd eaten enough. He turned his attention to his own food until Dave began to nod off. He put him back to bed and brought the monitor into the kitchen with them. He and Jake ate much more after.

"Have I ever told you how much I missed your cooking?"

"I never even cooked for you that much," Dirk raised his eyebrow.

Jake shoveled the last forkful of food into his mouth. "Cook all of my meals! I never thought I'd say it but it's so much better than Grandma's."

Dirk gave a snort of derision, "Jake, nothing taste's better than Granny E's food."

"Yours does."

"You're so full of shit."

"Not quite yet."

"Gross!" Dirk shot him a look but laughed it off.

They sat around for a few minutes at the table. Jake was leaned back in his chair, rubbing his stomach having clearly eaten too much. Dirk rolled his eyes and got up.

"Where are you off to?" Jake inquired.

"To the shower. You don't want to know the amount of drool and snot this shirt has soaked up."

"Now  _that's_  gross."

Dirk waved him off and proceeded to shower while he had the chance. Even if Dave did wake up before he was done, Dirk was sure that Jake could handle him. He'd seen him with his niece plenty of times. Jake might not be made of the best parenting material but he can handle a kid for a little while.

He sighed and rested against the shower wall, letting the warm water fall onto his torso. Had he been this tense the whole time? He could feel a little bit of it ease up but still felt too wound up. He mulled over the idea that he and Jake had reestablished their relationship. Would that mean that they would be doing  _those_  kinds of things again? His face flushed slightly.

He didn't want to let his thoughts wander too far and so he shut the water off and stepped out. As he was towelling off, he realized that he'd forgotten to bring fresh clothes. He decided it didn't matter and tossed the towel and shirt into the hamper. He'd just hang out in his pj pants. It's not like Jake would care after all.

Dirk exited the bathroom at the same time that the front door shut loudly. He walked toward the sound to see Hal coming in.

"I've been wondering where you were," he said.

Hal shrugged.

"You should probably stay on a somewhat regular schedule though. You look young and I'm not sure how the cops would feel about you, in all honesty."

"It's not like I'm causing trouble or anything."

"Well, no, but..." he sighed. "I'm just worried about you, man."

Hal shrugged again and walked off towards the bedrooms. Dirk watched him with his brows knitted.

He looked to Jake who was still sitting at the kitchen table. "Does he seem a little dismal to you?"

"I didn't think he could experience feelings like that."

"Well the program I made for his emotions is pretty complex. I just worry about it," Dirk sighed heavily. "He doesn't really understand how to express himself or deal with things very well."

Jake studied Dirk's face for a moment. "I think you'll be able to help him out with whatever is bothering him."

"Do you really think so?"

He smiled and nodded.

Dirk sighed again, "I wasn't counting on having two kids at this age."


End file.
